


No One Else Can Break My Heart Like You

by UltimateGamer101



Series: UG101's Undertale One-Shots [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All aboard the Feels train, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Brotherly Love Otherwise, Gen, Hope You Enjoy Tears :'), M/M, Romantic Relationship If You Squint, Sad and Beautiful, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, choo choo, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101
Summary: Near the end of a Genocide Timeline, as the Judge of the Underground begins to Fall, he sees his brother one last time while his body turns to dust. This is true in most universes, as the skeleton brothers are inextricably linked together, and one is seldom found without the other... UnderFell is no exception.However... This time, the Judge has Fallen before his time. He has taken the place of his brother in this Genocide Timeline, and fought the human before he was supposed to. What happens as a result of this? What does Sans discover about his brother that he wouldn't have otherwise known?What truth is found even within this world where it is Kill or Be Killed?





	

He choked, the dust from his Falling form clogging his nonexistent throat as the battle magic faded away. The human smiled at him as they approached for the last time, their gloved, dusty hand reaching up to pat him on the skull as they passed him by and continued on to Waterfall... He couldn't stop the flinch at such a gentle gesture from this mockery of their former self, and it was with the thought of how weak he was to do such a thing that he collapsed.

"heh..."

This was the end for Sans the Skeleton. How foolish he had been, to FIGHT a human with his stupidly low HP... for family at that! What was family in this hellhole of a world, where just looking at someone wrong was enough to get dusted? What was family when they were the only thing standing between him and death itself, and then he goes and gets himself dusted anyways?

"papyrus..."

Was it strange... that he didn't regret it?

"i finally did something right..."

Family was all he had left that was worthwhile in this stars forsaken land. His dad was gone, having been murdered years ago and scattered across time and space. Mom had Fallen Down with the birth of his brother, gone even before his father. They'd treated each other nicer, before the King and Queen had lost their children and decreed that this world be such a horrible place, and they'd still cared for each other after that. They'd done their best to live in peace, and had Fallen one by one... His bro was all he had left. His brother meant the _world_ to him.

"i'm sorry bro... but i'd rather it be me than you..."

The burning sensation of turning to dust was getting hotter. He could feel the determination and wrath inside of him trying to keep him alive, trying to keep him going by patching together clumps of dust where his bones should be, but it wasn't enough. So it burned, and it burned, and tears of excess magic flowed down the zygomatic bones of his skull as his soul fragmented within his ribcage.

"you still have the chance of a good life ahead of you... you're the captain of the royal guard, you've achieved your childhood dream..."

The short skeleton rolled onto his back, staring up through the thick fog of an impending snowstorm. Papyrus would be here in a few hours, when the snowstorm was at its peak, ready to FIGHT the human... heh, but he'd taken that FIGHT for himself. He'd done his best to protect his brother from the human, and the thought of his bro living a better life without him left his body with the last of his determination in one final whisper...

"i'd only weigh you down... g-goodbye... paps..."

He closed his sockets, and finally Landed.

"...i love you."

* * *

...

He opened his eyesockets, expecting to see the yellowed ceiling of his bedroom that usually followed after a RESET... it was a disconcerting sight to see his brother staring down at him instead. Filled with confusion, he reached up slightly, trying to make sense of the expression on his brother's skull...

"b-bro?"

...Papyrus did not respond.

"boss?"

He sat up, looking up at his silent brother's red eyelights. They were dim, frazzled at the edges, almost completely fizzled out... he'd never seen them showing such distraught emotion. Where was the yelling? Surely, any second now, he'd receive the verbal lashing of the century for going and...

"...why are you looking at me like that?"

Slowly, the short skeleton rolled himself to a kneeling position, and brought one sneakered foot up in preparation to stand. The expression on the taller skeleton's face twisted slightly, perhaps at the way his shorts drew back to reveal his patellas... heh, maybe he should tell a pun. Some reaction would be a good reaction, right?

"i'm patellin' ya boss, 'm okay. prolly jus' been sleepin' like the dead."

...Papyrus did not respond.

"..."

He was concerned now. Puns were a last resort of his that always got a reaction from his younger brother, _always_ , but there was nothing. Come to think of it, his bro's eyelights hadn't moved from where they were staring... He had to make them focus on him, so he stood, and went to tackle the taller skeleton. That'd definitely get a reaction.

He walked right through to the other side.

Eyesockets widening, eyelights flickering white in shock, the shorter skeleton whirled around to gaze upon the back of his taller brother. What the hell? What kind of bullshit magic was this, he was a skeleton, not a ghost!

"tha fuck!? why did i go through you?"

Memories from previous genocide timelines came resounding through his skull, memories of his last moments at the hands of the human, when he saw his brother standing before him. Did... did Papyrus die again? No!

"paps, why won't you answer me? look at me! look at me!"

He tried to forcefully turn his brother's skull to face him, but fell through the taller form once more and landed on his patellas, bony hands preventing his skull from being acquainted with the dusty snow.

Dusty snow...

Slowly, his eyelights rose to the black and yellow jacket on the ground, and he made a terrible realization. He recognized that jacket. That jacket was _his_. Papyrus hadn't died...

_He had._

"i... shouldn't be here... what the fuck did that anomaly do!?"

The kid. This was the kid's fault, that stupid fuckin' anomaly's fault for messing with things they shouldn't have. He shouldn't be aware right now, he shouldn't be alive in this sick half-sense that he was, he shouldn't be seeing his brother's grief at his death...

...wait. Grief?

He looked back over his shoulder as a gloved hand reached forth and grasped his jacket from within the snow, staring into his brother's darkened eyesockets. The shoulders of the proud Royal Guard Captain were shaking slightly, and the jacket was slowly pulled on as an expression of determination began to form... no, Paps...

"don't... i'm not worth it... i'm useless, remember? don't throw away the rest of your life for me!"

The tall skeleton returned to a standing position, and began to march forward. Stumbling to catch up, the deceased skeleton kept trying to speak to his brother, kept trying to convince him to turn back and go home. This was probably going to be a Neutral Timeline, because Papyrus was still alive. Even if he was dead, his brother could still live on and make the Underground a better place, especially if the human killed the King for them! He wasn't worth it, wasn't worth throwing away that end goal...

"papyrus, don't you do it... don't throw yourself away like this. listen to me, don't do it! PAPYRUS!"

He tripped over the shoelaces that he never bothered to tie, and stared at the rippling form that was his weeping reflection in a puddle. The footsteps of his brother became quieter with the distance, as he stayed where he had fallen, knowing that he could catch up later.

"why would you wanna give everything up for me...?"

A burning red teardrop fell from his sockets, and was absorbed by the marshy blue ground beneath him. He could... allow himself this display of weakness, just this once.

* * *

...

The dead skeleton stood in the Judgment Hall, gazing at the determination and wrath burning in his brother's eyelights brighter than his own ever could. The human would be approaching soon, after the death of Mettaton being so quick...

"heh... it makes a sick sort of sense that you'd come here to face the human in my place."

This was probably some sort of punishment from the universe, punishment for giving up so easily. Why else would he be here now, just hanging around his old haunts like this? Heh, _old haunts_...

"even when i try to do something, it doesn't change anything, does it...?"

Familiar footsteps from the beginning of the last corridor caught the attention of both skeletons, the taller one bringing up a wall of bones to block the exits, and the shorter one straightening up to eye the two living beings in concern. An aura of danger and excitement permeated the room, and the human stepped forward into sight, the left side of their body blackened by the shadows cast from the light. This battle would be more unique than the Underground had ever experienced before...

"bro... i can't stop you from doin' this... so i'll do what i can instead."

He wrapped a transparent arm around his brother's pelvis in a pseudo-hug, the best he could do in this situation as tears began to line his eyesockets again. His brother wouldn't feel it, of course, but... it was more a comfort to himself at this point.

"...i'm rootin' for ya, paps."

The human stepped forward and the battle began, the black dome of Encounter Magic settling over the hall, utterly smothering the red and gold light into darkness. 

Taking the first attack in the same way he would, Papyrus sent forth a merciless barrage of bones and blasters, vengeance burning within the eyelights that followed the human's every movement. Somehow, the human avoided death by mere inches, and used their turn to eat an overcooked steak. Another attack followed, as did another narrow survival... the child laughed, and the shorter skeleton just smiled sadly on the sidelines.

"if anyone can stop this human, it's you."

He believed in Papyrus...

"nobody's stronger than you, eh bro?"

He believed in his brother...

"you can do anything."

There was no hope, but he believed.

* * *

...

The tall skeleton choked, the dust from his Falling form clogging his nonexistent throat as the battle magic faded away. The human smiled at him as they approached for the last time, their dusty knife being brought up to follow a crack across his skull as they passed him by and continued on to the Throne Room... He couldn't stop the pained flinch at such a gesture from this horrible creature, and it was with the thought of how weak he was to do such a thing that he lost the last of his strength.

"HAH..."

This was the end for Papyrus the Skeleton. How idiotic he had been, to FIGHT a human that had been strong enough to slaughter the whole of the Underground... for family at that! What was family in this merciless pit of a world, where merely greeting someone on the street was enough to get dusted? What was family when they had given themselves to prevent his death, and then he goes and gets himself dusted anyways?

"SANS..."

Was it strange... that he didn't regret it?

"I FINALLY TRIED TO DO SOMETHING RIGHT..."

Family was all he had left that was worthwhile in this stars forsaken land. Father was gone, having been murdered years ago, to never return. Mother had Fallen Down when he was born, gone even before his father. They'd treated each other nicer, before the King and Queen had lost their children and decreed that this world be such a horrible place, and they'd still cared for each other after that. They'd done their best to live in peace, and had Fallen one by one... His brother had been all he had left. His brother had been... _everything_ to him.

"I AM SORRY, BROTHER... BUT I FAILED TO AVENGE YOU..."

The burning sensation of turning to dust was getting hotter. He could feel the determination and wrath inside of him trying to keep him alive, trying to keep him going by patching together clumps of dust where his bones should be, but it wasn't enough. So it burned, and it burned, and tears of excess magic flowed down the sharp-angled zygomatic bones of his cracked skull as his soul fragmented within his shattered ribcage.

"YOU HAD THE CHANCE TO REACH A BETTER LIFE AHEAD OF YOU... IF I HAD PROTECTED YOU BETTER, YOU COULD'VE SEEN AND LIVED UP TO YOUR POTENTIAL..."

He rolled onto his back, staring up through the darkness of dimming vision at the golden arches of the last corridor. Sans would have fought here normally, would have judged the human and executed them properly... but he'd been forced to take this FIGHT for himself. He'd done his best to avenge his brother's death by the human, and the thought of his brother's disappointment in him left his body with the last of his determination in one final whisper...

"I NEVER DESERVED A GOOD BROTHER LIKE YOU... G-GOODBYE... SANS..."

He closed his sockets, and finally Landed in his brother's arms.

"...I LOVE YOU."

......

...............

..........

" _i love you too._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Did anybody order angst around here?  
> No?  
> Welp, sorry folks, but there is no return address labeled on this package!


End file.
